1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phase error detector for detecting a phase error of a color burst signal in a video signal reproduced from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional color burst signal phase error detector, a reproduced color burst signal in a digital video signal is assumed to have a sine wave, and a phase error .theta. from a reference signal is determined. In such phase error detector, using two sampling pulses differing in phase by 180 degrees from each other in a period of 1/2 of color burst signal, the reproduced color burst signal is integrated in several cycles to eliminate the effects of noise, and sin .theta. component and cos .theta. component are obtained. Then, arc-tangent is determined by tan .theta.=sin .theta./cos .theta., thereby obtaining the phase error .theta..
In this method, if the signal amplitude of the reproduced color burst signal is increased due to difference in the transmission characteristic of the recording system, reproducing system and transmission system, the integrating circuit for noise removal overflows. If either the sine component or the cosine component overflows, the phase error .theta. cannot be obtained accurately.
If the number of bits of the integrating circuit is increased in order to prevent overflow, the circuit scale is extremely increased.